Depression
by Moon Kitty 2005
Summary: [COMPLETE] When Tsubasa decides to avoid Kazuma, he has to take things into his own hands in order to pull her from her depression and find the courage to admit her feelings. [KazumaTsubasa] Please R & R...
1. Prologue

1---------------------------------

**Depression**

**Prologue**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**February 12th, 2006**

**-------------------------------**

It was an ever-constant whisper of assumed conclusions that left many so-called mysteries unsolved, but seemed to appease the minds of those who seemed most interested. It was a rumor.

A plague, if you will.

When the news leaked out, it spread through the school like wildfire. Whispers and shushed voices followed the two individuals, the subjects of the rumors, but neither seemed to notice as they seemed to be too engrossed in their own thoughts. It was, as always, everyday's topic of discussion.

"Brother and sister?"

"And they _like_ each other?"

"I heard they were only step-siblings."

"But _still_..."

No one seemed to notice the intensity in which these two individuals cared for each other. These two, Shibahime Tsubasa and Shibahime Kazuma, could never be. Until...

-------------------------------

Authoress Notes

I know that this is really short, but all my prologues tend to be. My first chapter will be up in a few days.


	2. Chapter One

-----------------------------

**Depression**

**Chapter One**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**February 12th, 2006**

**--------------------------**

Sixteen-year-old Shibahime Tsubasa sighed forlornly and flipped her mahogany hair over her shoulders, catching the attention of her companions. It was an unusually overcast day, a day which caused a loss of energy in most people. But today, Tsubasa was restless. She just couldn't stop thinking about-

"Tsubasa?" a very concerned Miyazawa Yukino asked, glancing at the worried expression on her friend's face. Since the rivalry between Yukino and Tsubasa over Soichiro's affections had been resolved, the two had been inseparable, almost like sisters.

"What?"

"Are you all right?"

Tsubasa put a fake smile on her face and turned to face the group, following her. "Yeah, I'm fine! I have to get home quickly tonight. Daddy asked me to make dinner, so I have to go. Bye!"

If any of them noticed the forced smile, they didn't say anything as they all continued on their respective ways home. In their opinion, anything that was troubling the young girl's mind was bound to be revealed in due time when Tsubasa was comfortable to talk about it. Yet that didn't stop her friends from worrying.

Stepping into the gate of her home some time later, Tsubasa ran a hand through her hair, sighing. She really didn't need to make dinner, but according to her sources, Kazuma had practice that day and Tsubasa just wanted to be home and locked in her room before he returned from it. Lately things had been tense between the two. They weren't able to go out for ice cream casually anymore, not able to hang out without nervous giggling or awkward silences.

Tsubasa had reverted to the age-old method: ignoring. When all else failed, ignore the object of your troubles. However, that was much easier said than done when your father required your family to have family meals. Sometimes she really hated her father's ideas of 'togetherness'.

But then again, her so-called indecent feelings toward her stepbrother couldn't be helped. And at least at these family dinners she could see Kazuma. She had had to resist the urge to unlock her door and go into his room to talk to him, look at him, even just laugh with him. But things had been so awkward since Tsubasa had confessed her love.

Love. It was strange how she could say that freely, but couldn't express it. He was her stepbrother. In the eyes of society, it was inappropriate for step-siblings to fall in love.

_But... _Tsubasa thought dejectedly as she slid her key into the lock, _... I never thought Kazuma would _agree _with them. He _is_ a punk rocker after all. I think that if you fall in love there isn't anything you can do about it. You just have to follow the course._

Sighing as she slipped her feet into the worn brown slippers, she froze in her tracks as she glanced up and her emerald eyes met his sapphire ones.

"Hello, Tsubasa."

_So much for ignoring..._

---------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Well, I just decided to put this extra chapter in here today because I felt that the prologue was _way_ too short. I should have the second chapter up either later today or tomorrow. Laterz, and review, please! Even if you hate it.


	3. Chapter Two

----------------------------

**Depression**

**Chapter Two**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**February 12th, 2006**

**--------------------------**

Tsubasa gulped nervously, smiling hesitantly as she cursed colorfully in her head. _Dammit. This wasn't planned on._ "Hi, Kazuma. I thought you had band practice today."

He ran a hand through his bleached hair sheepishly. "Yeah, well, Martin had a little private signing going on today, so... we decided to put it off until tomorrow." He glanced at her, eyes narrowing. "Hey, Tsubasa... are you-"

Any question he might have uttered was lost as Tsubasa put a look of worry on her face. "Ah, Kazuma? What time is it?"

Glancing at the clock on the wall, his eyebrow furrowed as he relayed the hour to her. "Why?" he asked, turning back to face her, but finding that she was already on her way to her room.

"Sorry that I couldn't talk longer, Kazuma! Lots of homework!" she called from the hallway.

He heard her bedroom door open then slam closed. He sighed in frustration. How the hell was he supposed to tell her how he felt when she kept avoiding him? It was really starting to get on her nerves. He didn't care what other people said.

When it came down to the truth, he loved his stepsister.

He couldn't help it.

She was so beautiful, kind, smart, and funny. Of course, Kazuma wasn't one to take action, but if she kept this up, he would have no choice. He just couldn't help not seeing her on a daily basis. She was always locked in her room, out with a group of friends, or just going for walks by herself.

On the chance occasions that he _did_ see her, it was only for a few moments before she managed to weasel away from him.

Quite frankly, it was beginning to piss him off.

Deciding to let it go for the time being, he went to his room as well, whipping out his homework. _Damn the man who ever thought of homework..._ Trying to concentrate on his algebra, he found his mind straying to Tsubasa.

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He laughed at the irony. Kazuma couldn't stop thinking about her and Tsubasa couldn't stop avoiding him. It was a circle, and he was getting tired of running around it.

Little did they know, tomorrow would be the day that everything would change.

----------------------------

Authoress Notes

I already had these chapters written, so all I have to do is edit them and post them. I hope I can get the third and final chapter up before later tonight. Review, please!


	4. Chapter Three

------------------------------

**Depression**

**Chapter Three**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**February 12th, 2006**

**----------------------------**

Tsubasa sighed as she rose from the bed, the covers falling from her upper body. Reaching over her shoulder to unplait her braid, she slid off her bed, immediately regretting the decision the moment her feet came in contact with the cold floor.

_Another boring day at school_, Tsubasa complained mentally as she shrugged into her uniform. _And another day of having to put up with fake smiles and inane chatter._

A knock resounded on her door and a soft feminine voice uttered, "Tsubasa, breakfast."

"Okay," she called back, voice slightly muffled by the fabric of her shirt. She exhaled sharply as a slender hand connected with her cold brass doorknob. _Another morning full of Kazuma. You can do it._ As she emerged from her room, she brushed shoulders with him, causing a blush to spread across her cheeks and his books to fall to the ground.

_Oh, yeah..._ she thought as she bent to assist him, pointedly avoiding his eyes. ..._ Today is going to be a _great_ day._

-------------------------------

"Oh, I'm so tired!" Yukino cried as she wiped imaginary sweat from her brow, leaning on Soichiro for support. Everyone sweatdropped, knowing full well that Yukino could have aced the math quiz in her sleep.

"Hey, Kazuma!" Soichiro called, waving the boy over to where the others ate.

Tsubasa tensed visibly, chopsticks raised halfway to her mouth. Beginning to pack her things, she stood quickly and excused herself, hurrying to an empty class for the remainder of lunch. Imagine everyone's surprise when instead of coming to join them, Kazuma took off after Tsubasa, a determined look on his face.

"About damn time," Yukino and Soichiro chorused, bemused expressions on their faces.

-------------------------------

Shutting the door silently behind her, she heaved a small sigh and placed her bento on a desk, crossing her arms. A few moments of silence surrounded her before she jumped in surprise as the door flew open.

A pair of hands grabbed the back of her shoulders and turned her around, pinning her to the wall. Tsubasa found herself staring into the furious blue eyes of her stepbrother.

_Uh-oh..._

She put a small smile on her face and looked up at him nervously. "Oh, hi, Kazuma. What are-"

"Two weeks!" he shouted hoarsely. "Two whole weeks and we haven't even had a decent conversation!"

Recovering from her initial shock, she yelled back, "Why do you care?"

"Because you're my stepsister! And... I... I love you."

A bit of shock enveloped her before she brushed off his hurried confession, growling and turning her head, her nose in the air haughtily. "I don't care what you say! If you really loved me, then you would be willing to be with me no matter what other people said! Instead, you sided with them!"

He looked incredulous. "You actually think I listen or care about what those people think?"

"You... you were acting weird around me. I thought it was because you didn't love me back. I began avoiding you because I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Kazuma chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm actually glad that you avoided me, Tsubasa."

She wore a confused and slightly hurt expression. "Wha-"

He reached out, enveloping her in a tight hug. "Tsubasa, you helped me make my decision. I don't ever want to be separated from you. After high school, we'll get married."

Tsubasa's shocked gasp echoed through the small room and slowly, after a moment of silence, her slender arms wrapped around his neck. "Is that why you were so nervous whenever we were in the same room?"

He nodded. "I just got angry when you avoided me today. I had planned to propose since I made up my mind a week ago. You... you _do _accept, don't you?" He suddenly looked anxious.

"Of course!" she squealed.

A look of pure happiness covered his face a split second before his lips caressed hers in a passionate kiss.

In the moment that his lips covered hers, she forgot how to breathe, think, and speak all at once. A tingling began in the pit of her stomach and she kissed him back desperately, eager for more. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her neck.

Tsubasa smiled and thought to herself that she had no intention of avoiding Kazuma ever again.

---------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Can't really say it's one of my favorites, but I had to split it up into chapters so I could establish the time frame. Anyways, I just wanted to get this one down on the computer and out of my notebook. Thanks.


End file.
